Three steps forward, two steps back
by Yamato795
Summary: Seto does not know just who the voice in his head could be, and what it could mean that both he and the owner of that voice both want Yami? (Yaoi)
1. One

Title: Three steps forward, two steps back

Pairing: Yami/Seto/Seth

Rating: I guess it's PG-13 this chapter

Warning: If you can't tell, this is a yaoi story, and contains three men in love with each other. If you cannot handle this, I suggest finding something stupid like a story where Shizuka hooks up with Seto. Honestly people, they have only talked a grand total of ONCE in the anime!

Author's notes: I am sorry if the details of Yami and Seth's past together are vague. I do not know all the details of it, or if Seth was involved in it at all. If someone wants to give me the details, my e-mail is in my profile. Flames are not tolerated, I mean, I don't even bash Anzu in this fic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and you should be able to tell by the first conversation what is going on. This takes place after Battle City since Seto has the Millennium Rod.

Three steps forward, two steps back

/You want him. We both do. How can you deny yourself this way, and in turn, cause me to suffer so?/

Stop it.

__

/You only cause pain when there is no need for it. Why do you avoid him? Why do you push him away when he tries to reach out to you?/

Get out of my head. You don't know what you're talking about!

__

/There is no use in lying to ME. I can feel how your entire body reacts to his presence. How your hands itch to run your fingers through his hair or over his pale skin./

No. I don't want him. Get out of my head.

__

/Whether it is lust that floods your veins or something else entirely, you know that he is the one you want. Do not deny that./

No. No! Shut up! Shut up! This isn't happening. You are nothing but a manifestation of my guilt and regrets. You are not real and you know nothing about this! Just get OUT OF MY HEAD!

__

/You would so easily dismiss part of yourself? How can you be such a fool? There is nothing that stands between the two of you! Go to him and finally get what it is we both desire!/

I do not take orders from some voice! Get out of my head now!

__

/How can you be so foolish and so selfish? We both desire him! And while you deny yourself you clutch to me as well, keeping me from the one that I have waited 3,000 years to have!/

I am going crazy. 3,000 years? I'm delusional. I need more sleep. Mokuba could actually be right for once. I'm hearing voices.

__

/I am not just a voice! I am a part of you, Seto Kaiba! And if you continue to keep me from my love I will punish YOU for it!/

What could a figment of my imagination possibly do?

The spirit of the Millennium Rod waited until the boy was asleep. Seto had cast the rod aside in an effort to silence him, so he had done as his host had wished so that he would be free to possibly assume control of the physical form they had come to share. Even without the item they were still connected, bonded so deeply even if neither had experienced the full potential of such a tie, and it gave him the power to discreetly come into power of their body. He knew that Seto would be safe in his soul room, slumbering no matter what was happening to his body, thanks to a little bit of shadow magic on the part of his yami, so the spirit set to getting dressed first.

No one would object to Seto Kaiba, master of the Kaiba Mansion leaving his own home. Well, except for Mokuba Kaiba, but the youth was fast asleep already, and did not wake as he slipped by his door. One of Seto's many servants caught sight of who he believed to be his employer, and bowed while keeping his tongue.

This made the darker part of the dragon tamer smirk. To the untrained eye he did in fact appear to be Seto Kaiba. Yet if one were to look closer, it could be determined that this version of the millionaire had more slanted eyes that seemed to be trimmed with natural eyeliner while his shoulders were a bit broader. Not only that, but his skin had more of a tan to it than Seto had probably had in his life. For now he could pass as his light half, no one would have suspected anything here for none of these mortals had come in contact with Shadow magic. They made no difference to him anyway.

Just as long as Mokuba was asleep he would have no trouble getting out of the mansion, and later, getting back in.

Once out of the elaborate building the spirit had no trouble deciding that it would be best to take one of Seto's many cars from the garage. After all, he might have been over 3,000 years old, but he had watched the world through his host's eyes for long enough to know how to operate in this modern world well enough. He would be able to drive anything that Seto had driven. So taking the young millionaire's favorite black sports car, he went out into the night, one hand holding the Millennium Rod tight. It would lead him to the one he desired.

His item did not contain the powers of the Millennium Ring, which had been designed specifically to seek out the other items, but the rod did hold a special bond with the Millennium puzzle because of the love he had shared with his pharaoh.

It was perhaps half an hour later when he sensed the pharaoh's presence. The other was in Domino Park, but at this time of night? Putting his concern aside for now, the spirit of the rod found a convenient place to park, and then hurried into the park after the former ruler of Egypt. He tucked his mystical item into the back of his belt, not wanting the sight of it to possibly frighten the one he sought, scanning the dimly lit sidewalk that led around the duck pond.

If the moon had been just a bit more full his azure eyes would have had no trouble spotting the pharaoh, yet he almost approached the spot where the other spirit sat near the pond's shore because he hadn't seen him well enough. He stopped in place, unnoticed by the one he desired.

The pharaoh was still the way he remembered him. There was the multicolored hair, spiked but soft to the touch. His ruby eyes were shimmering even in the dark, focused on something far away and containing a longing that the spirit of the rod felt akin to. Although his former lover was not attired in his royal garb, the clothes he wore now, an ensemble of black leather, buckles, and belts, fit his personality better. Just the sight of him sent a shiver through Seto's darker half. His entire form ached to be closer to the one he'd waited three millennia to be with, and like chains, his fears held him back.

What if his pharaoh did not remember him? What if Seto's harshness would earn him harshness from his love in return? How would his love react to him? Would he fear him, curse him, or cast him aside? Could his heart take the rejection if the pharaoh did not want him anymore? Yet as doubt clouded his thoughts, his desire grew. The other was so near. There were no longer laws or advisers to keep them apart. His pharaoh no longer had a country to worry about rather than his own heart. How could he hold back now when nothing stood between them? Could he really allow himself to make Seto's mistake as well?

No, he would not allow that to happen. Gathering his courage, he stepped out of the foliage that had shadowed his figure, this time with the intention of being noticed. When ruby eyes found him, startled not only by his presence but by the sight of him, he gave a slight bow, as he would have 3,000 years ago, wearing that old half smile and whispering, "My pharaoh."

Now the former ruler scrambled back a bit, breathing hard and shaking his head in disbelief. But the spirit of the rod did not disappear, so he tried to write him off as his long time rival. "Seto?"

"No, my pharaoh." He retorted gently. Then he cocked his head to the side playfully. "Or should I call you Yami now?"

Tears began to collect in the corners of that crimson gaze. Yami managed to get to his feet, looking this other over once again, and he saw that what the other had said to be true. This was not Seto Kaiba. But that could only mean… "S-Seth?"

The spirit of the Millennium Rod nodded while taking a cautious step forward. Now that the Game King knew just who he was, there was only a little time before everything might sink in and he would be rejected from the only one who had ever held his heart. How long he had waited to hold his lover at least one more time, and if Yami hated him for everything that was beyond both of their control in the past, then he might never get near his beloved again. There were things that he wanted to say that might defend him against his lover's anger, yet each word that would have aided him died on his tongue.

Lost in his own thoughts, Seth had not seen the pharaoh close the gap between them, and while their bodies were not flush together, he did feel the warmth of a hand upon his face. The contact let him know that the King of Games was trembling, and how he wanted to soothe the shorter duelist! But he let the other touch his slightly tanned skin, let those ruby eyes comb him over, because he knew that Yami's memories of Ancient Egypt were few, and faint. His own were not even entirely intact. But he could see that his pharaoh needed the chance to draw his own conclusions about the presence of his once High Priest, so he even resisted the urge to lean into that delicate touch.

"My Seth." Yami gasped as tears began a damp trail down his cheeks and he threw his arms around the other's neck. The movement startled his former lover, and he felt him tense, but then Seth curled his own arms around him taking him into the tightest embrace he'd ever experienced.

His pharaoh was sobbing into his shoulder even though he was running his fingers through those multicolored locks and was holding that smaller frame tight. He did not want the other to be in pain. Nuzzling the Game King's neck, he did his best to comfort the other. "Do not cry, my love. No tears now, when we have finally found each other. Please, my pharaoh. I only wish to see you happy."

"I've missed you." Was the muffled reply.

"As I have missed you." Seth murmured, gripping the pharaoh's chin so that he could tip up the other's face and kiss away those heart-wrenching tears. He received a small moan from his lover and it brought his questing lips to those of the one he desired. With the passion that had waited 3,000 years he kissed the Game King, clutching his smaller frame tightly against the one he had borrowed from his light. It was not until his lungs required air that he parted from Yami's soft lips to whisper, "But we no longer need to do so. I am here for you now, my love. The past is gone, along with everything that ever kept us apart! My heart is still yours, Yami. I love you."

"I love you too." His pharaoh said without hesitation, crimson eyes brighter than he had ever seen them before. Tenderly he caressed that downy cheek again, watching as his lover practically purred when he leaned into the touch. "I've always loved you, Seth."

The former priest was overjoyed. Yami still loved him, after everything, including Seto's harshness. Or was his light half not even in this picture? Did Yami not realize that Seto held these same feelings? Could the pharaoh not see through the mask that the young billionaire wore to keep out the world that had betrayed him too many times? For a moment, guilt consumed the spirit of the rod. He was betraying the fact that he knew of Seto's love for Yami by being with his pharaoh now. He was bonded to both the King of Games and Seto Kaiba in the most intimate ways, had loyalties to them both.

But Seto refused to love Yami. He repressed those feelings as weaknesses. Seth, at one time, had done the same, but now he had no need to. His title was gone, as was Yami's, and there was nothing that could separate them…except his light. The former High Priest hardened his resolve, deciding that it was Seto's own fault that he had betrayed him this way. They were of the same soul and the boy had been dead set on denying them both the pharaoh's heart.

Seth would not deny himself anything, nor would he allow Seto to. Perhaps he would be able to set things right with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. later, but for now, he was with his beloved. That was all that mattered.

"Seth?" Yami sounded worried. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He insisted firmly, pulling the smaller duelist closer to his larger frame. How he had craved this closeness, the feel of their bodies so intimately pressed together! He smiled the first time in a very long time, pressing his lips to the shell of his lover's ear. "Nothing else matters but you, my pharaoh."

__

/You have brought this on yourself, Seto./

End part one

So what do you think? This is my first shot at using Seth in a story, and I am hoping to do more with it. I guess it depends on everyone's opinion though. Tell me what you think please! My plot bunnies itch for feedback, good feedback!


	2. Two

Title: Three steps forward, two steps back

Pairing: Yami/Seto/Seth

Rating: I guess it's PG-13 this chapter

Warning: If you can't tell, this is a yaoi story, and contains three men in love with each other. If you cannot handle this, I suggest finding something stupid like a story where Shizuka hooks up with Seto. Honestly people, they have only talked a grand total of ONCE in the anime!

A/N: Same as the last chapter. I will try to stick with just Yami, Seto, and Seth being the main characters, the last thing I need is to develop a side story, right?

Part two

It was in the morning that he doubted it would be worth getting out of bed. Usually that was because he'd spent most of his time in bed just trying to sleep, pacing the floor, or at his computer trying desperately to get some work done. But he didn't remember getting up once last night. In fact, what did he remember of last night?

He'd gotten his necessary paperwork done, saved what little he'd done on the computer for later, but what else? Oh, yes that voice, that voice had butted in. That interrupting nuisance, that delusion that his mind had been torturing him with for weeks! It had goaded him on about the one thing he'd tried so hard not to think about. The one person that had found a way to drill inside his head, slowly consuming and corrupting his thoughts to the point that Seto no longer knew how to fight any of it.

Damn that voice.

Damn that sexy pharaoh.

Neither one would leave him alone. No, one had to haunt his thoughts and be just within an arm's length at school. The other had to plague upon his mind and tell him how he felt. He _knew_ how he felt! There was no mistake about that. He could deny it all he liked, but that did not change anything. The voice was at least right about that.

But go to Yami? Tell him? What idiotic suggestions! No, that voice must mean to do him some harm, lead him into situations where he would only get hurt again. How could he trust such a thing?

He rolled over once again pressing that train of thought from his mind, wondering just how out of nowhere he could sleep the whole night through. When was the last time he'd been able to do that? Groaning, the young billionaire got up, knowing that if he didn't get moving now he'd be late for school. And Kami forbid he be late for school.

It was odd though. Taking a shower, drying off, even getting dressed, his room was nearly silent. Where was the voice? Where was the taunting, the encouragement to go make a fool of himself in front of the pharaoh now? Had it just been his mind playing tricks on him after all? Was the voice just a manifestation of his guilt, something he tortured himself with further? Seto shook his head. Why was he even wasting his time thinking about this?

Now in his school uniform, the CEO took one deep breath and he resolved himself to forget both the voice and the pharaoh that haunted him, and see Mokuba before they both had to leave. Briefcase in hand, he headed into the hall before descending down the staircase. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few of the maids huddled together gawking at him. He could tell some were not always as professional as he was at work, sighing again. What was so different about him today rather than any other day?

"Good morning, big brother." Mokuba greeted him warmly even though the brunette teen had passed right by him for the coffeepot and began to pour him a cup.

"Hn." It was the only reply he was willing to give until he had some caffeine in his system.

The younger boy stared down at his cereal for a moment, biting his lower lip. Seto raised a brow at this. He knew that look. Mokuba wanted to say something, but was afraid to. What did he want now? No, wait, he appeared more concerned than he did nervous. But why? He thought it better to let his brother sort out his own hesitation rather than force an unknown issue, and unfolded the morning paper to prepare to wait. His wait was not very long. "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Did you go out last night? Like, late last night?"

"No. I actually went to sleep for once." For once he could tell the truth instead of those times he had to cover up extremely late trips to the office back before Battle City. He glanced over the business section to meet gazes with his sibling. "What would give you the idea I left last night?"

"Oh, it's just…some of the staff were talking, and I thought I heard them say you went out really late last night." The boy replied with a small grin. "I guess they're seeing things, huh?"

But Seto didn't answer. Something just didn't add up. The fact that he was hearing voices, that he'd slept through the night for the first time in a long while, that his staff were claiming to have seen him when they couldn't have, it just didn't all add up. What was going on here? Something definitely wasn't right.

And the pestering voice still hadn't said anything.

__

"Love, I need you to promise me something before I go." Seth had said as he pulled the smaller duelist closer to him, still playing with blonde bangs and gazing into those gorgeous ruby eyes.

"What?" Yami had been playful, leaning up trail wet butterfly kisses down his former priest's neck. The park was empty except for the two of them, and if he bothered to look over Seth's shoulder he could see the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. Where had the time gone? Had they really been lying in the grass for that long? "What do you want me to promise you?"

"I need you to promise me that you will tell no one of me." The other had whispered softly, unable to meet his lover's gaze at the moment. He had felt his pharaoh tense in his hold, and sought to soothe him. "I don't think my presence should be made known just yet."

"I don't understand, Seth."

"It will only be for a little while." He'd planted a sweet kiss on the lips he'd craved for three millennia. "Trust me."

Yami had considered what this meant, but was still unable to deny the dragon tamer anything. "Alright, I promise. But when will I see you again?"

Seth had appeared hesitant to promise anything. "How about here again? Tonight?"

Reluctantly, the Game King agreed.

Yawning, Yami shook the events of last night, scratch that, earlier that morning out of his head. Math class was hard enough without him losing himself in a daydream, with the concept of both zeros and negative numbers always giving him a headache. Although he had both Yugi and Ryou to tutor him, he still wanted to be able to do the work himself, and he wouldn't know what he needed to do if he fell asleep in class. Or thought about his former High Priest.

A smile found his lips without his bidding. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Seth's soul had been placed inside the Millennium Rod. Although it had to have been done after his own soul had been placed in the puzzle, but he never thought that his lover would be put in the darkness as well for those long years. And since Battle City some of his memories had been returning, mostly ones about Seth, about what they had been to each other. Could it have been because the Millennium Rod had been put in its rightful owner's hands that not only was Seth free, but his dreams full of passionate nights in Egypt with his priest?

Yami grinned at his own weakness, the fact that his train of thought had gone right back to his beloved even against his struggle to pay attention to his lessons. He never had been able to get the priest off his mind anyway, from what he could tell from his memories.

The bell rang, greeting him back to reality. Sighing, the King of Games gathered his things and headed for the door knowing that Yugi was accustomed to walking with Ryou to their next period together, so he needn't wait, and he headed for his science class. Science was about the same on his scale as math was. And when he entered the room, he found the reason he had such a hard time concentrating seated at the lab table in the back reading a paperback novel and giving no one else a speck of his attention.

Of all people in the majority of his classes, it had to be Seto Kaiba, didn't it? And he was the only one in the class that Yami knew better than the group of girls that called themselves his fan club and practically stalked him through the halls. Part of the ancient spirit caused him to stop, observing the solitary figure for a moment more, before moving on and taking a seat. Yet for some reason, he felt disappointed, but he was unsure why.

__

He's like this everyday. Why did I think today would be any different? Because of Seth? No, no, not Seto Kaiba. And what does it matter if he notices me or not? I have Seth now; he's all I need.

Seto couldn't believe that the old bat that taught his science class was still breathing, let alone trying to teach a lesson. All in all, he didn't care about the assignment she was trying to explain, considering it would probably only take him ten minutes anyway, so he tried to focus on his book.

"Now, using the materials I give you, your assignment will be that with a partner you are to develop your own way of proving a hypothesis that I approve. Once you have a hypothesis, I will give you and your partners everything you need. After that you will need to create a procedure, that I will need to okay as well…" the teacher droned on and on. Seto rolled his eyes. Not another partner assignment! Why did these idiot teachers always want to pair them off, it was bad enough teenagers already thought you were only socially accepted if you had a significant other, now he needed someone to always be there when he was working?

The old bat certainly seemed pleased that the other students had been paying attention and didn't have any questions when she was done going over everything. "Now, I'll give you five minutes to pick your partner yourself. Anyone without a partner after that, I will have to assign you someone who is also without one. Remember, this is a large assignment, and a good percentage of your grade, so you will want to choose someone you know will be an asset and not a burden."

Seto rolled his eyes and continued to read. This whole class is filled with idiots, there's no reason to even waste my time trying to figure out which one would actually have the brains enough to do half of the work anyway.

He was about to go on to the next chapter, although not too thrilled to considering most of the book was as annoying as his teachers, he was brought around by a soft, pleasant voice. A voice he knew well enough that he couldn't ignore it. "Seto?"

"What do you want, _pharaoh_?" He'd punctuated the last word to plainly mock the other's title, and for once had to look up to meet the ruby gaze of his rival. Yami stood to his left, holding his things, and although he had the same confident air about him, he was biting his lip. Unconsciously, Seto's eyes were drinking in the sight of said rival staring back at him, and inside he felt something stir, something he couldn't identify.

"Do you want to be partners?" The question came after a moment of silence, Yami tipping his head to the side as if he could read the other's blank expression better that way.

The CEO had lost himself. "Partners?"

Slowly, the spirit pointed to the front board; finding what he had asked to be obvious, but giving the brunette teen's mind a push in the right direction out of politeness. "For the project?"

__

/Could you have asked for a better opportunity, Seto?/

Not you, not now!Seto panicked, looking away. Not only was he now hearing voices in the presence of his only worthy opponent, but he was furious with himself for staring at Yami and not realizing what the Game King was up to. He saw the concern in the pharaoh's eyes and it made something in him snap. "Do I look interested in doing anything with you, _pharaoh_? If I feel the need for a duel, I'll let you know, but until then, you wouldn't be useful."

He felt a flash of heat in his mind. _/How DARE you speak like that to him! Do like to see him in pain? Do you enjoying pushing everyone away, Seto?/_

But it was too late for him to regret it, or to say anything to make up for it. With something akin to hurt flashing in his eyes, the former ruler whirled around and stormed over to a group of girls, most likely to ask one of them to work with him.

I do not care what he thinks of me. I do not care what Yami Yugi thinks of me.

__

/You will never be able to convince yourself of that. Do you think I can't see your heart as easily as you can? You love him yet you shove him away at every instance he tries to reach out to you./ the voice sounded furious, and even a bit bitter. Seto was shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut, but it just wouldn't go away. _/Do you want to be alone, Seto Kaiba? Do you?/_

Shut up! I refuse to listen to…whatever the hell you are. I don't give a damn about Yami, and I never will.Seto tried to shout in his own defense. Class was going on without him, the teacher so busy trying to give out materials to the other students she didn't even realize that Seto had not been paired up. Get the fuck out of my head! Get the fuck out of my head, do you hear me? You don't know anything about me or what I want, so just leave me the hell alone!

The bell had just rung, and Seto didn't even realize it. His instructor's lecture had taken up most of the hour. But azure eyes landed on a certain someone when he paused in the doorway, and suddenly the billionaire found himself on his feet. But he hadn't wanted to even get up!

__

/I don't know anything, do I? We'll see about that./ He heard in his mind as his legs carried him out of the science lab and into the already crowded hallway. His body was taking him through the dozens of other students, pushing through them without his consent. The voice had taken over? But that couldn't happen, could it? And no one controlled Seto Kaiba! But even as he fought what was happening, he saw that it changed nothing. He was still hurrying down that hall, and that was when he spotted Yami digging through his locker.

What are you planning on doing?Seto demanded loudly.

__

/What you are too afraid to do for yourself./

Seto couldn't stop himself. Before he could even guess what the voice had planned he had the pharaoh pinned against the locker bank, that smaller body circled in his arms, and their lips crushed together in his first official kiss.

To be continued

Okay, I gotta say that I was running low on ideas, and most of it came from right now. I didn't know how else for Seto to express his feelings if he refused to acknowledge them than to have Seth run interference. Seems logical right? If Seth wants both Yami and Seto, he has to get them together first right? Anyway, plans for the next chapter are going to be Seto finally meets Seth, and Yami and Seth get to see each other. Oh, and don't forget Yami's reaction to Seto's surprise kiss too! Let me know if this is horrible and needs to be redone!


End file.
